Days of Future Past Pt. I Future's End
by Gul Dukat
Summary: When History is changed can the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager change it back?


****

DAYS OF FUTURE PAST

PART 1

FUTURE'S END

STARDATE: 2712.4

"Captain, I am picking up a distress signal." Uhura's smooth voice announced to Captain James T. Kirk. "Who or what is it coming from Ms. Uhura?" Jim responded. "It is a Constitution Class vessel," she paused, "the U.S.S. Armstrong. Starfleet Distress Signal Code: Alpha." Uhura answered back. "Captain," Mr. Spock spoke up from his science console, "according to Starfleet Records there is no U.S.S. _Armstrong_." "Then what could it be Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked thoughtfully. "In my opinion Captain, I believe it is a trap or ruse of some sort." Spock replied. "Mr. Chekov, what is it's bearing?" Kirk turned to his navigator. "Keptin, I can't get a lock," he pause, turning around from his station surprised, "It's coming toward us at a phenomenal speed!" "What?!" Kirk responded surprised. "Captain, I believe the ship is traveling at Warp 9.46" Mr. Spock announced calmly. Gasps echoed around the bridge. Kirk spoke up, "Spock, are you sure?" "Yes, Captain, and my calculations state that the spacecraft will reach our position in 30 seconds." "Mr. Sulu," Kirk turned to his helmsman, "can we outrun a ship at those speeds, or at least get to a safe system with reinforcements?" "No sir, it appears that we will have to face this ship ourselves." Sulu answered nervously. "The ship is coming out of warp, Captain." Spock spoke calmly. _I envy you Spock. You and your damn Vulcan calmness._ Kirk thought to himself. "Ms. Uhura, begin transmitting peace codes on all airwaves. Hopefully, these people are friendly, or at least willing to negotiate." "Yes sir." came the quick reply. "Mr. Chekov, bring the ship onscreen." The viewscreen snapped alive showing a ship with a spherical main section, preceded by a long shat with two warp nacelles jutting from the sides. "Captain, they are hailing us." Uhura's soft voice snapping everyone out of their almost trance-like state. "Onscreen." Kirk whispered softly. A human face popped up on the viewscreen. "So you are the famous Captain Kirk!" the Human laughed heartily. "May I ask who you are?" Kirk replied. "You do not need to know, Captain, for I have decided your future." the mysterious human said before he cut the connection. The crew exchanged confused looks, then Spock quickly told the Captain, "They've launched a photon torpedo. Captain, our shields cannot absorb the impact." Spock said with no hint of fear in his voice. Kirk took one last look at his crew as the torpedo hit and obliterated the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. The sphere ship turned around and launched into warp without a trace.

STARDATE: 44012.3

Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. _Enterprise-D _was sitting in his ready room reviewing the damage the Enterprise took in it's battle against the Borg when it hit. It wasn't sudden at first, it just seemed as if the ship itself flickered exposing Picard to space for a split second. Jean-Luc tapped his combadge "Picard to bridge." then it seemed as he himself flickered. Then the ship flickered on and off again as if some holovid disrupted. Picard watched as the room and ship around him flickered on and off until it just ceased to exist. Picard tried to prepare himself for the vacuum of space, but he himself flickered out into oblivion.

STARDATE: 46910.1

Commander Benjamin Sisko was in the Ops center of Deep Space Nine when it hit there. It first seemed as if the lights had gone on and off. He turned to Chief O'Brien to ask what the hell was going on when the station itself blinked on and off again. He called out Mile's name when he heard Jadzia scream he turned to find Odo, Kira, and Dr. Bashir flickering away as if some scrambled communication. Ben turned back to Jadzia to find her flickering rapidly away. Then the station gave an almighty almost moan then disappear completely. Sisko brought his hands to his face as he watched them fade away. He let out a yell right before his lungs disappear for good.

STARDATE: 51244.3

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager grinned. Her second in command Chakotay, asked Seven of Nine, "Now, repeat that again" "I said, there is a wormhole 4 light years from here that leads to the Alpha Quadrant." Tuvok was skeptical, "Ms. Nine, how are you certain this is not just a subspace anomaly." "Because," she replied snappishly, "the Borg have known about this wormhole for several years," "Well we're going to find out if the Borg are right." she tapped her combadge, "Mr. Paris, plug in these coordinates and set in at full warp." "Yes Sir! The computer says we should be there in about 2 hours." "Good, once you have the course locked in meet the others in my ready room." "Acknowledged." "Gentleman, Ladies, if you will follow me." Kathryn told her senior staff. Minutes later the staff had all arrived at Janeway's ready room. She looked away from the window and looked around the table. Tuvok at her right sat reading a Padd. Across from him, Chakotay conversed animatedly with B'Elanna Torres who was holding Tom Paris's hand beside her. Tom was speaking to Harry Kim across from him about the wormhole. Seven of Nine sat at the end of the table lost in thought. Neelix and the Doctor, on both sides of Seven, were talking about the possibility of returning to Earth. Janeway sat down, cleared her throat and began to talk "In roughly an hour we will encounter the wormhole witch Seven informed us will lead to the Alpha Quadrant. After scanning the wormhole and deeming it safe for travel we will enter the wormhole and hopefully end up in the Alpha Quadrant. Any questions?" Tuvok was the first to speak, "Captain, as Chief Security Officer I must question the safety of the crew if we enter the wormhole." Before Janeway could answer, Seven responded coldly, "Mr. Tuvok, I can assure you the wormhole is safe. The Borg have monitored it for several years, and I myself have been monitoring since yesterday." Tuvok straightened himself in his seat, which was the Vulcan equivalent of rolling his eyes. "If that is all people you are dismissed." As her staff filed out of the room, Chakotay stayed behind. Kathryn seemed to notice this for she asked, "Is something wrong Chakotay?" "Kathryn," he responded, "what will happen to me and the rest of the Maquis crew once we reach Earth?" Kathryn did not skip a beat, "There is no longer a Maquis crew, Chakotay. We are all members of Starfleet. If anything is said I will defend any and every member of my crew. You are all like my family." "Thanks Kathryn. You have been more than hospitable to us since we were stranded. " Chakotay said. "It was my pleasure." Kathryn said. Kathryn's combadge beeped, "Janeway here." "Captain," It was Tuvok's stern voice, "We have arrived at the wormhole. My scans conclude that the wormhole leads directly to the Solar System, and should open somewhere around the 5th Planet. I suggest we leave immediately for the wormhole is showing signs of collapse." "Mr. Tuvok, tell Mr. Paris to bring us around to enter the wormhole. Engage at .4 impulse power." "Aye, Captain." "Come Chakotay. We don't want to miss this." Kathryn said as the walked toward the bridge. As they entered they saw the wormhole opening it's maw before them. "Mr. Paris, Engage!" Janeway told Tom as he started the thrusters toward the large anomaly. As they entered it seemed as if time stopped and Kathryn noticed Voyager fade. "Tuvok! What's happening!" "Captain it appears to be some sort of Chronological distortion heading our way." "Tom! Full warp into the wormhole." "Aye, Captain!" the crew watched as the wormhole opened and swallowed the ship hurtling it toward their home. "Captain!" B'Elanna's voice cut through the silence, "The warp core is malfunctioning. If we can't get the dilithium matrix decoupled this will be the shortest trip of all time." "Chakotay! You and Harry go to Engineering to help B'Elanna." 

"Damnit Vorik! Don't Just stand there do something!" B'Elanna growled as she and the rest of the Engineering staff scurried around the malfunctioning warp core. "Ms. Torres," Vorik looked up from his station, "Someone is going to have to manually decouple the matrix. That person will not survive." "I'll do it! I'm the head of this department! Carey, you and Barnett are with me." She marched toward the lift that would take them to the manual releases. "I won't allow you to sacrifice your life B'Elanna. You've got too much ahead of you." A voice behind her said. "Chakotay! I need to do this, I know this ship like the back of my hand." "B'Elanna, I order you to stand aside." "Chakotay!" "B'Elanna, I'm telling you to stand aside." "NO!" "B'Elanna Torres, I hearby relinquish you of your rank and confine you to the brig. Take her out of her." "Chakotay, No!" "I'm sorry B'Elanna. Tell Kathryn I love her." "NOOO!" B'Elanna screamed as she was pulled out of Engineering. Chakotay took the Turbolift down to the next deck and pulled the first lever and heard the announcement "Warning: Warp Core Breach in 30 seconds." Chakotay hurried to the last lever pulled it and was engulfed in the blast that followed. 

"Captain, we are reaching the en.." KABOOM! Tom Paris was enterupted as the engineering section of the ship imploded taking the warp nacelles with it. "Harry! Report!" Janeway yelled at the Ops Chief. "We've lost both warp nacelles, the warp core, the computer database and 256 crew members," he scanned down the list and looked up slowly and whispered quietly, "We lost Commander Chakotay and Lt. B'Elanna Torres." "No." was all Kathryn could mutter as she sat down in her chair. Tuvok was the first to speak. "Captain, Commander Chakotay knew and understood that the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few. His actions were not much help, though Captain. We will be forced to separate the saucer section if we wish to make it out of this wormhole." "Alright Tuvok. Computer: Initiate Saucer Separation in 40 seconds silent countdown. Harry, make sure everyone is evacuated from the warp section." "Yes ma'm." Janeway sat down in her chair and looked over at the empty chair at her right. _Tom must be crushed as well_. She was not as hurt as bad about B'Elanna's death, but it still hurt. She had not thought about her Pilot. "Tom, are you okay." Janeway whispered to Tom. "Aye, Sir" was all he said never turning around. She turned around to Harry, "Begin Separation" Around the hull connecting the sections the large clamps detached from the hull separating the sections. "Saucer detached, Captain. We only have enough dilithium energy left to get to Earth." "Captain, we are coming out of the wormhole." Tom told the bridge. They all watch as the blue tunnel faded and normal space returned. "Captain, we are indeed in the Solar System. It will take 15 minutes to reach Earth at maximum speed. Strange, the sensors are not picking up any Federation Signals. There are few week ones." "Tuvok, are you sure we are in the Solar System in the year 2375." "Yes Captain, the sensors are correct." "What is wrong? Mr. Paris head for Earth full impulse." "Aye, Sir" 15 minutes later, _Voyager_ reached Earth, or rather what remained of Earth. "Captain, according to my calculations and sensor scans, Earth is an Ice planet ravaged by a nuclear winter." "What the hell happened while we were gone?" Harry spoke up. "Captain a ship is coming around in orbit. They're hailing us." "Put them through." A rough, scarred face appeared on the viewscreen. "Attention! You are passing through Commerce Guild Space. State your name and your starships clearance codes or be destroyed!" Janeway replied, "My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway, and my starship's registry is NCC-74656." "NCC eh? I'll get a good reward for blowing your ship out of space." "What?!" Kathryn replied. Tuvok spoke, "Captain, they are charging weapons." "Harry, full power to the sheilds!" "Captain the shields are gone. We're sitting ducks." "Tom! Try evasive ma..." BAM! The first torpedo hit ripping through the hull. "Harry can we return fire?" "Yes Ma'm! Charging Phasers." "To hell with phasers arm the photon torpedoes!" "Yes Ma'm! Firing torpedoes and phasers!" They all watched on the viewscreen as the phasers and torpedoes hit their marks. "Captain the ship is disabled, but is flying toward us. They will collide with us." Tuvok's calm voice delivered the depressing news. "Brace for impact!" The large freighter rammed into the foward bow tearing the hull as it slid up to the bridge scrapping the from of it off. The other side took the entire starboard side off. "Captain, most of the fields are holding, including the one holding the bridge together he said looking at the huge gapping hole in front of them. The conn station had been ripped away leaving only a slope of hull down to the sensors. Seven spoke for the first time in a while, "Captain, we are losing stability and will crash into the surface. I suggest we strap ourselves in." The saucer section slowly turned downward like a sinking ship toward the surface of the planet. "Can you level us out Seven?" "I believe I can." the ship fell at an alarming rate toward the surface. Slowly she leveled out and tipped the top of a snowy mountain. She leveled out parallel to the snow below as the crew braced for impact. BAM! The ship itself shuddered as the front buckled and collapsed taking the sensor sections with it. The ship flipped on it's side and slid around finally stopping with half buried in the snow and the other half scrapped off. _This wasn't the Earth I was expecting. Somehow history had been changed or something happened. We've got to fix this._ Janeway thought as her friends picked themselves up and checked the systems. _We've got a long ways ahead. _

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
